JaCeY (The Vamps and the Punishment) 8
by dark angel bb
Summary: A little longer then expected, but this wraps up the situation with Hideko and Jacey, but does not end their love interest! *insert evil laugh* Jacey comes in contact with some more familiar faces, probably vampires, and the story continues! (I hope you've realized by now that the numbers off to the side on the titles are actually the chapter numbers, sorry I forgot to mention!)


"Hikaru! You fool. What are you doing?" Hideko moved away to allow Jacey to talk, but still keeping a close enough contact so he could fight when need be. "I was out for a nightly walk when I heard voices and smelled a familiar smell. Your skin smells of honey suckle this time of year." Hikaru stepped closer to her as she stayed still, crossing her arms as he brought his hand up to touch her face. Cupping her cheek seductively. "More beautiful then a blood red rose. Sweeter then a honey suckle tree in comparison. Stronger then myself if I may add." He lifted her chin to see the scar. "And yet you've been injured?" He glanced over at Hideko. "I ran across a pool of blood in the middle of my forest. At first taste I just pondered in my mind 'it couldn't be!' but then with a second taste I knew it had to be true. What did you do to Jacey, monster from the abyss?"

"Stop it Hikaru! No fighting. It was an accident, so get over it. Besides, if you were back at the home where you aught to be you would have had a chance to protect me." She smirked, being somewhat of a bully.

"Unfortunately I can not leave my home. Where the darkness creeps I will be there." Another character wondered out of the shade of the trees. A small girl ran over to Hikaru.

"Karu! Karu! Why did you leave? I couldn't find you." She had bright white hair that shined red under the moonlight, and bright red eyes that glowed. She wore a red hoody that shaded part of her face off so others could not see.

"I was out for my midnight stroll dear. Don't be alarmed." Jacey smiled and bent down. Hideko watched closely.

"Hey Nani. Remember me?" The girl clung to Hikaru.

"N-no…" The male patted Nani on the head.

"You were so young when you met Jacey."

"J-Jacey!?" Her eyes widened as she let go of Hikaru and ran over to hug her. "Miss Jacey! I am so happy to see you. You healed me when I was sick. I remember when you…you let me bite you for my blood intake was low. Right Hikaru?" He smiled.

"Yes. We still can't thank her enough." Jacey stood as Nani smiled and went back over to Hikaru. Suddenly without warning two males jumped form the tree's above. One grabbed Hideko from behind as the other held Jacey. The male behind Jacey smiled and caressed her cheek as Hikaru did being a little more seductive then the last. Leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"My don't we look lovely this fine afternoon." His white hair dangled to the side of his face as his free hand wrapped around her waist, while doing so he grabbed a rose from his pocket, and handed it to her.

"Vixen…?" He chuckled.

"Yes?"

"A black rose signifies death. A red rose signifies everlasting love. Right?" She held the red rose in her hand.

"Yes, or so the story goes. Would you like a black rose? I can certainly start the ceremony here to forever hold you in my arms." Hideko leaned forward to grab Vixen, but Zange, the male who was standing behind him previously grabbed his arms with great strength. Holding him back. Vixen's teeth skimmed Jacey's neck. Her eyes widened. "Too easily turned on aren't we?" Jacey blushed

"Let her go!" Hideko hollered from the sidelines. Watching this was too painful so he immediately closed his eyes.

"I hear a spark of jealousy. Perhaps you want to be the one to bite her neck. You are a demon after all." He glanced over at Hideko, and then lifted Jacey's neck. "Then again it seems you've already had the taste. Delicious wasn't it? Jacey has always been the one to have a case of sweet blood." Nani giggled.

"Oh you guy's stop it." Jacey laughed.

"I was just having fun with this Nani." Nani smiled, as Hikaru chuckled.

"Vixen has always been a lady killer."

"Do I hear a literal sense in that?" He smirked as he ran his teeth along her neck once more before letting her go. "No, no. I am a good man without the right woman." Zange let Hideko free as the worried male walked over to Jacey and grabbed her hand. She handed him the rose and smiled, looking back over at the others. "Very sorry to have done that to you, what was the name?"

"Hideko." He said in a low voice. Hikaru sighed.

"It's only traditional that a blood rose be given with a seductive meaning. He meant no harm. Forgive him. He is also benevolent when it comes to women. To kind I say." Zange sneered.

"Unfortunate soul doesn't know how to get women! Please them? Yes. Actually love them, no!" Vixen just huffed up.

"I give my women the utmost attention. Don't say such rubbish things." Jacey put up her hand.

"You know there are women who love attention at the mansion? Unfortunately we are having some difficulty with the level of tolerance. Please come by some time if you wish." Vixen bowed.

"Most certainly." Everyone said his or her goodbyes. Hikaru gave Jacey one last hug.

"Nani, go back with Vixen and Zange. I will catch up in a moment." The three left as Hikaru's face went straight. "My boy's and I are worried. The red moon has filled our need for blood for centuries, but I heard over the mountains that a certain occurrence would soon take place. The red moon is fading with color. It's light will no longer be red for much longer. They say we will only have a few more fills before it dies off. If at all cost, please stay out of the woods."

"Hikaru! I told you before did I not? We have a vaccine for you and the others. Bring them by and live under our roof. You will not be judged or ridiculed or so help me under my name I will take care of those who are doing it." He stared Jacey in the eyes.

"I will consider your kindness. Give me time." He hugged her tight and let her go almost instantly.

"Must hurry with your decision! You don't have much time." He nodded and bowed.

"Thank you. We will see each again soon." He jumped off into the trees above as Hideko twirled the rose in his hands.

"Let's continue on. We're almost there." The girl began to journey as Hideko caught up.

"Question that crossed my mind. Why do you want to crowd our home with so many people? You have the nekos, the winged group, the males, and the females. Now you want the vamps?"

"Besides wanting a different variety, it's mandatory that I fulfill my duties without delay. I have other's who are even over me that I call master. Let's put this in words you and I will both understand. You and the other's call me master. You are lower then I am. You are lower class. I am middle class. I am master. The ones above me are high class. They control me. I have regulations and scripts I must follow. It's for the protection of everyone. Bad things occur outside the abode and soon, everyone who is not on property of a land holder will be killed off."

"You are saying that everyone, including the vamps will be killed because they don't live in a home setting? That is ridiculous!" They walked on through the woods.

"Yes, it's how the society works. Be glad you live where you do. Even heaven and hell with break eventually."

"Is there anyway to contact my people to tell them of this occurrence."

"The fact I have told you too much is an indication that you can not say a word about this. You'll lose my trust, and besides, isn't this what…couples, are supposed to do?" He sighed.

"Share secretes? Yes, but not life or death for all humanity secretes! This is big."  
"Just don't say a word." He nodded as they reached the land of which she owned. The moon almost fading for morning was on the horizon.

"I will keep my mouth shut, but we must do something." Jacey glanced back at her home and nodded.

"I am trying for both myself and my people. Give me time." Hideko sighed and walked towards home. His home. Jacey smiled and caught up to him as he grabbed her hand. Catching her off guard.

"Would it be wise to tell them?"

"Take me away and scar me for not taking your medications then come back a hero and someone closer to me then Eiji. I don't know." They walked up the steps as Hideko opened the door.

"We will see what happens." Jacey helped herself inside as Hideko followed behind into the quiet abode. It was then Isabella wondered by holding a book in hand.

"Oh! Mrs. Jacey. I wanted to thank you for setting Ko straight. He came and apologized to me, but of course Nobu was there to protect me. I thank god I…well…bare his child. I was so happy when he told me upfront." Jaceys face was straight as if nothing had happened before hand. She was so different outside the home compared to inside where business lay.

"It's no problem at all Isabella. We told him to stay clear of you. As long as there is no interaction between you two I can honestly say everything should go well. Keep Nobu close. You'll need him for sure." She bowed to show she was grateful. After which she walked away.

"Strictly business here hm?" Jacey brushed off his comment as she walked forward, looking around for a familiar face. It was then Eiji came strolling by with Izanagi. Talking to him. Izanagi rambled on about some mixture he had come up with.

"As I said before, the mixture was complete. I had no time to delay. It was effective." Eiji turned the corner and stood before Jacey as Hideko stayed back.

"J-Jacey!?"

"Who do you think I am? A stranger from the depths?" Eiji couldn't utter words. He leaned forward and hugged the girl. Izanagi rushed over.

"Is your neck okay? The gash was huge. I honestly don't see how you are standing from the blood lose." Eiji let go of her as he glared over at Hideko. He was looking down at the floor as if he was afraid to make eye contact with his leader. "It's almost healed completely. What kind of serum or antidote did you put on this?" Jacey looked over at Hideko as well.

"It wasn't an antidote, was it Hideko?" Eiji said in a harsh tone.

"No sir. My saliva is a mixture of it's own." Izanagi glanced at the wound.

"Amazing. We'll talk later. Just remember, next time, will you please take your medicine as instructed?" He shook his head at the boy and started walking away. "I'll leave this argument to you three. Jacey, get some rest." The male disappeared in the back where he headed downstairs to the labs.

"What the hell were you thinking?! I told you specifically to always take your meds before bed, and that if you disobeyed me once it would be harsh consequences." Hideko snapped back at Eiji.

"You don't know anything! You never understood me! I had nightmares and you told me to brush them off. Do you realize I have had nightmares for the past two hundred years of my life? Not one night has gone by when I took my meds and drifted asleep. The same damn nightmares appeared." Eiji glared at him.

"That's not my point. I just don't understand why you didn't just take your meds and get over the nightmares like you normally would. You never gave me a problem about it in the past. Why would you start now?" Hideko was about to say something until Jacey interrupted.

"Nightmares. Everyone has them. Even I do. Eiji, you mustn't fuss at him. His nightmares are different then yours and mine. Forgive him." Eiji shook his head.

"I can't forgive the things he's done to you. I can't." Hideko's eyes dripped tears.

"J-Jacey, you understand…my pain?" She looked upon the boy with a straight face and then looked back at Eiji.

"He see's things. He hears things. That's the consequences for being a demon, his nightmares are based on past events, and when I looked into his eyes. Hideko was having a dream based on an event that happened in the past. He took his medications, but didn't want to tell you in order of looking like a fool in front of you. His nightmare was about his transformation, and killing off his little sister, mother, and father." Hideko hid his face in his hands as Eiji closed his eyes.

"I get it. After he took off with you Izanagi proclaimed he did not see the proscription anywhere around the room. I brushed it off thinking he had lost it in the rubble."

"See! I obeyed you. If you were any kind of leader you would of recognized it before slapping my wrists and telling me I was wrong. You are stronger then me Eiji, and I trusted your decisions up until now. This disappoints me." Eiji sighed and tried to apologize.

"I am sorry. I should have listened when you kept coming to me about the nightmares. I jumped to conclusions. I am truly sorry." Hideko shook his head and walked forward. Walking past both Jacey and Hideko. Storming off to his room.

"You'll have to regain his trust. You know that right?" Eiji nodded.

"Yes. I am aware of the consequences of my actions to. I will do what I must in order to protect those who are around me in my house. Are you going to punish him for what he has done?"

"For harming me? Yes, but the punishment will be blamed on you this time Eiji. Fair to say?" He smirked.

"Yes. It's fair." Jacey turned to walk away.

"Ah yes, Hikaru may make his way here shortly. Keep an eye out will you and warn Takehiko and Ko?" He stopped.

"The vamps? They took on your offer."

"No, but they would think about it. It's a win or lose situation for them. They come here, it would be for the best."

"I will pass on the information." They both walked their separate ways as Jacey wondered back into a little storage closet for materials for a nice warm bathe in the hot springs.


End file.
